


year

by Pterodactyl



Series: a lost boy 'verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, a lost boy verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: another fic from klaine advent! kurt and blaine ring in the new year.





	year

Read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12888054/chapters/30001482)! Thank you guys!


End file.
